Clan:Family Unity Network
"Forever FUN, and FUN Forever" "Proud 2011 Jagex Combined Cup Winners" Introduction: Founded on April 26, 2008, by Steele11 and 4 other members, it was formed due to the passing of Law running. Remade from an in game company known as FLI (Fast Laws Inc.) and FPEI (Fast pure essence Inc.) it was agreed upon by the council members to close and change due to the changes made within the Runescape community (you can read more in the history section). Family Unity Network (A-K-A FUN or Fun Cave) is a Clan that does a little bit of everything. As one of the oldest and best organized clans in the game, we take pride in what we offer to the Runescape community. Known for our friendly atmosphere, regular events of all types, monthly competitions, and friendly staff, we pride ourselves in helping everyone new or old, returning or long standing players in Runescape. Requirements to Join: FUN does not have any level requirements, they welcome all P2P members. The only requirement is that a player must visit the recruitment page, read post 3: “Rules for joining,” and then fill out the application on post 4: “Applications.” A staff member will then review the application, and accept the member, provided the information on the application is correctly filled out. The staff member will then meet the player in-game and invite them into the clan chat. The recruitment forum can be found under the clans section: “Specialist, quest, and mini-games.” FUN endeavors to keep their thread in the first two pages of the forum by “bumping” their thread regularly Rules For joining: We require all members to fill out an application so every member reads our basic rule guideline for joining, it takes roughly 5-10 minutes to read the rules, copy and paste the application and for an acceptance once we have determined the rules have been read by the placement of the secret phrase into the application that can be found on the "Rules for joining". IF you do not feel you can devote a few minutes to filling out the application and reading the rules, it may be best to inquire about other clans with less standards. We hold all members to the same standards and requirements, it is what keeps our place FUN. A successful clan can enhance the enjoyment one earns in a game. Family Unity Network prides itself on maintaining the vision of keeping the game "Forever Fun and Fun Forever". We are thankful to all our members who are and have been loyal and dedicated to that vision! ''Ranks: '''Elders (Owner/Deputy Owner/Overseer Ranks):' * Help maintain rules and assist in clan chat and friends chat * Accept new member and allied clan applications * Accept avatar applications on event thread * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes and answer any questions that are posted * Host/co-host/Attend events monthly * Assign trainers and receive feedback from Event Coordinators and Chat Officers about training * Post award and promotion nominations each week * Attend Elder and Advisor meetings Advisors (Coordinator Ranks): * Help maintain rules and assist in clan chat and friends chat * Accept new member applications * Accept avatar applications on event thread * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes and answer any questions that are posted. * They should request and defer to the advice of an Elder if necessary. * Host/co-host 2 events per month that last for at least 1 hour * Post award and promotion nominations each week * Attend Advisor meetings * Hold at least 2 administrative responsibilities not including chat Chat Officers (Organisers Rank): * Help maintain rules and assist in clan chat and friends chat * Talks in clan chat * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes and answer any questions that are posted. * Helps in recruiting and controlling chat * Accept new member applications if no Advisor or Elder are on. * Help recruit new members in game Activity Coordinator (Lieutenant Rank): * Host/co-host 2 events per month * Talk in clan chat * Promote upcoming events * Helps in recruiting and controlling chat especially during events * Post event attendance and participation on event thread * Help recruit new members in game Veteran Members (Sergeant Rank): ' * They are all active members of the clan. '''New Members (Corporal Rank): ' * 2 week hold over before becoming an official member, also for returning in-actives 'In-Active Members (Recruit Rank): ' * This is for inactive members of our clan who may be removed. ''Rules:'' '''Management : *Follow all rules (Stars and stripes) *Assist Fellow members with requests when possible *Help lead and guide events *Train lower members on rising in titles *Keep thread bumped every 30 minutes *Accept applications (new members)Guides wait until 30 min bump - Allied Clan apps by Key Holders only Deal with reports from members about issues on our thread/other threads appropriately by reporting to FE or taking action as necessary Veteran Member: *Treat all with respect *Have Fun *Read and obey all rules. *Be Patient with requests. (Will be handled at earliest convenience.) *Recruit new members *Be proud of the family *Do not cause issues with other clans. *Bump thread every 30 minutes if needed Clan Chat: *Be respectful to others. *This is an English speaking chat only *Do not use offensive words in chat or in your name. *Do not use offensive abbreviations in chat or in your name. *Do not Promote/Advertise other Clan Chats. *Follow Jagex rules. *We are a Family Based Chat and Aim for PG atmosphere in chat, we do this to keep our chat safe and respectful for all whom enter and we enforce this rule if tested! Promotions, Demotions and Removals: Promotions: How to get promoted in rank. (Determined by high ranking members) *Friendliness *Activity helping bump threads properly *Volunteering to help during events *Attending events frequently *Chat behavior *Attendance in Chat *Helping others who ask for help on forums or in Chat *Following family rules *There is a 2 week wait between all promotions *There is a month minimum wait between star promotions More to be added '' '''Demotions:' How to get demoted: (Determined by high ranking members) *In-activeness for several weeks *Breaking minor rules that result in a 1 strike ban from chat. *Rudeness or causing issues. *There is a 1 week wait for demotions, after demoted rank must be earned back. *Not fulfilling rank requirements and standards (For minor rule breaks will result in a warning. More serious offenses will result in a larger demotion/longer ban to perm ban and removal. 3 strikes/demotions will result in removal from family and added to ignore from clan chat) More to be added '' '''Removals:' How to be removed: (determined by high ranking members) *Receiving 3 temp bans from chat(based on severity of situation) *Severe breaking of rules in game that is determined as offensive towards any family member. *Upon request of the member *A perm removal will not be allowed back in FUN under any circumstance. Past offenders who are currently on ignore from situations prior to FUN's creation will be determined after apologizes to ppl offended and approval from Advisors and Elders to allow back to join) More to be added. '' 'Events:' 'Motivating Members to be their best and achieve their maximum!' 'General Event Information: Fun Cave is a family of friends who have been doing skilling, parties, and many special events for the RuneScape community since April 26, 2008. Any player can join our clan chat and attend events hosted by FUN. Events are a great way for members to group together and enjoy mini-games, distraction and diversions, boss fighting, competitive skill events or even parties. We have hosted hundreds of successful events, parties and competitions for the masses of the gaming community. As a friendly group, FUN enjoys spending time opening up parts of this game that most people will not get to enjoy on their own. We also answer players’ questions on many different topics of the game; help accomplish players’ goals, as well as offer 'assist help' for skills. ''Family Unity Network'' offers a wide range of events on a daily basis including Official and Unofficial Events.' Official events are organized/planned, reoccurring events that have an assigned Host (leader) and Co-host (co-leader) and have been posted on FUN Official Events Thread. These events will take place every week or month, have a predestined time, designated world, specific location, as well as the rules pertaining to the event. Posting an Official Event will greatly increase the success and attendance of said event. Any FUN Cave member can plan and schedule an Official event as long as an officer or ranked member has been assigned as co-host. Unofficial Events may happen many times during any given day, although less organized and more spontaneous, these events can be successful. Any FUN Cave member can simply advertise in clan chat a desire to form a group for a specific event. These events can include boss fights, completing a dungeon floor or even group questing. 'Monthly Skilling Competitions' An elected skill based competition is held once every month. These competitions generally run for a week, from reset to reset, and considers the xp gains for all participants in that predetermined skill. Skill competitions are posted on the event forum well in advance of the start date. Rewards in the form of gp are given to the clan members who have attained the highest xp gains of said skill in that given week. 'Attendance' Although event attendance is optional, holding and/or attending events are required in order to gain rank promotion within the clan. Events can be held in any world and are purely at the discretion of the host. 'Event Rules' * Must be a FUN member in order to post an event * All events must have an Elder, Advisor, or Guide to co-host * Do not overlap with another previously scheduled event, check the event schedule * Do not cause issues with other event groups/clans * Post an event form located in Section 11 on the event thread 'If you are interested in hosting or attending a Fun Cave Event contact a ranked clan member in game chat!' 'Clan Citadel: Tier 7' 'Clan Citadels are large floating castles in the sky above Gielinor that serve as a clan's home.' Citadels are considered ideal gathering spots for meetings, dance/drop parties, combat/minigame scenarios, an excellent source of skilling, and most importantly a home for the clan avatars. A Clan Citadel is a status symbol and a direct reflection of a clans overall success and prosperity. Through the commitment and dedication of the Fun Cave Clan members we have achieved the highest level Citadel in Runescape, complete with our very own Clan Dragon! 'Clan Dragons are considered a sign of great power and influence for a clan!' 'Maintenance' Citadels have a weekly upkeep cost that must be paid in resources, gathered by working at skill plots. If these resources are not collected and the upkeep is not paid, the citadel will be at risk of dilapidation. Meeting these upkeep costs, although relatively easy in a thriving community, does require resources collected by several members during that given ''Build Tick ''(the amount of time left before the citadel next updates).'' This prestigious home of Fun Cave affords us with many benefits. Keep The keep is the central structure of your citadel. In it, clan members can hold meetings and celebrations in a large senate room surrounding a central podium. Within it is the head guard and the quartermaster. (See Bonus Experience Below) Party Room A party room can be found in the keep. There is a dance floor, places to sit, and a lever which will drop balloons (with party items such as fireworks and confetti). Our "Annual Fun Cave Anniversary Celebration" is held in the party room which is always loads of fun and good times! Clan Theatre Within the keep can also be found our theatre. Members can perform a variety of unique emotes either whilst performing on-stage or when sitting in the audience. Skill Plots Skill plots are where Fun Cave members obtain resources to be able to maintain the citadel and its buildings. Working on a skill plot has no level or tool requirement, but the higher the relevant level one has, the more experience gained per action. Although. the experience rate at the skill plots is often slower than a comparable activity on the surface, if you have a low level in Cooking, for example, training at the skill plot would provide excellent experience. The clan citadel offers a way to train skills, such as summoning or smithing, without having to spend money (or using charms, in the case of summoning). While the weekly resource cap stops the clan citadel from being an efficient long-term training strategy, it can be a good alternative to some other conventional forms of training. The experience rate grows with each tier, and adds 15% up to 45% bonus for fealty. As well as offering bonus experience in any skill for which there is a skill plot. There is no competition for stations as each resource is available independently for each player, and it offers a way to train skills, such as summoning or smithing, without having to spend money (or using charms, in the case of summoning).As of 6 March 2012, it is now possible to receive strange rocks from skill plots. * Woodcutting Plot - provides timber resource and gives woodcutting experience * Firemaking Plot - provides charcoal, a needed component for the furnace at smithing plot, gives Firemaking experience * Mining Plot - provides ore, stone, precious ore, needed for processing into metal bars and precious bars at smithing plot, gives mining experience * Smithing Plot - requires ore or precious ore as well as charcoal, gives smithing experience * Crafting Plot - a loom which generates cloth, gives crafting experience * Cooking Plot - rations are generated, gives cooking experience * Summoning Plot - used to summon minions which count as any resource where needed, gives summoning experience Clan Cloak/Fealty-Reward A clan cloak with a fealty upgrade boosts experience gain when gathering resources in the citadel. There are three tiers of fealty upgrade. Tier one gives 15% bonus experience, 30% at tier two and 45% at tier three. Each week after that the player meets the requirements for Bonus experience, the cloak rises in tier. Failing to gather enough resources to meet the requirements causes the cloak to fall by 1 tier the following week, although it can be recovered by once again meeting the requirements the following week. You will not need to meet your capped contribution to the upkeep specifically, as long as you meet the resource requirement for Bonus experience, it upgrades. Once the member has achieved fealty rank 3, they may claim their weekly experience reward by right-clicking on their clan cloak, and clicking "Fealty-Reward. Bonus Experience * Members can claim Bonus experience in any skill for which the citadel has a skill plot by talking to the Quartermaster. The bonus experience is credited toward a 100% experience boost while skilling anywhere (including at citadel skill plots). If they have gathered resources enough times, members will receive a message to talk to the Quartermaster to claim the experience.''The amount of bonus experience is dependent on the member's level and the tier of the plot. The higher each is, the more experience you will get. 'History:' To be added later 'Recognition and awards: ''' 2011 Combined Cup Champions Runescape community chronicle May 15, 2014 -Under Events Credits: The Steele11 aka Steele11 =Site Info/Content Misstikul =Site info and content Wildbandito -Future contributor =Technical imaging and content Category:Clans Category:RuneScape Clans Wiki Category:RuneScape Posts Category:Runescape Category:Games Category:Community Clan Category:Fun Category:Skilling Clans Category:Event Clan Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Pvm Clans Category:Citadel Clan Category:Citadel Category:Quest clan